


When You Need A Friend

by Puregold



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, allusions to past abuse, allusions to past rape, spoiler alert: taako kills sazed and his friends support him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puregold/pseuds/Puregold
Summary: Taako goes down to the surface for a before-Candlenights date with the skele bf.Incidentally, Magnus and Merle are going Candlenights shopping in the same area.Two unexpected faces have already popped up, what's next!?Fuccboi from the past.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that I characterized everyone right and it makes sense?

Neverwinter's Fantasy Olive Garden was, fortunately and due to Taako's good timing, not-so packed. For one, he wanted to go on a Candlenights-themed date with Kravitz, but knew that everything's packed during Candlenights time. So what did he do? Schedule the date a week before Candlenights, when everyone was doing last-minute shopping and not having Candlenights dinner with their lovers. For two, he took Kravitz with him at 8:30, knowing that Fantasy Olive Garden closes at 10, leaving them barely enough time to dine in peace. Pretty competent for an idiot wizard, wouldn't you say?

Except not. Instead, they arrived at 9, and Taako shoveled all-you-can eat pasta while occasionally making confusing yet flirty dialogue with Kravitz before they were both ushered out of the restaurant. Taako, a little drunk and linked onto Kravitz arm as they strolled the holiday-themed lit streets, covered his mouth as he began to giggle.

"Kravitz... Rhymes with rabbits." Taako barely slurred the words through drunken giggles. "THAT'S SO CUTE! You're my little rabbit, you dead boy..." said Taako as he traced a finger across Kravitz's chest.

Kravitz chuckled deeply and gave Taako a sweet smile as he steadied him, seeing as how Taako was a mess when walking in heels. “I suppose if I'm a rabbit then you must be a-” 

“A mongoose…” Taako whispered as the two of you wandered, seeming distant. 

“Ah, yes. From that whole cart racing deal, yeah? The Gaia Sash?” Kravitz inquired.

“Yeah, Hurley put so much care into those silly little masks…” Taako yawned, beginning to rub at his eyes before remembering his makeup and stopping, even though it was already smudged. “I miss those tree lesbians, they were so swee- Where the fuck did you come from!?”

He was referring to the fact that as he and Kravitz were walking, out came Merle and Magnus from a little shop right in front of them. Once they saw Taako linked on Kravitz arm, the friendly teasing began. Merle made kissy noises at them while Magnus laughed heartily.

"Did you two lovebirds enjoy your date?" Said Magnus, batting his eyelashes at them teasingly. 

Taako was the first to respond, drunkenly."Hell yeah! I slurped up pasta then I slurped up his dick!" 

"Gods, Taako, that's... Crass." Said Kravitz as he raised a hand to cover his eyes and rub at his temples. 

Magnus promptly doubled over in laughter, while Merle made gagged and "bleh"'d and Taako made lewd gestures and noises. 

Their goofing was promptly cut short, however, as a new character entered view. Taako visibly tensed and abruptly stopped his teasing as he looked over Magnus's shoulder and worried at his bottom lip. 

It probably wasn't noticeable to the latter of the Tres Horny Boys, but Kravitz could feel Taako shaking and adjusted his position to steady him as he too looked over Magnus's shoulder. 

The other boys, confused with their sudden change in demeanor, turned around to catch sight of what Taako was looking at 

What stood before them was a human man of average height with thick, black hair pulled back in a shitty bun. He wore a faded shirt and pants, and stared at the four quizzically. 

Merle and Magnus were a bit confused as Taako parted his way between them. Taako stood up straight, pulled his shoulders back and took a shaky breath before speaking in a fake, sing-song chipper voice. 

"And what brings you to Neverwinter's on this fine evening, Sazed my man?" 

Upon seeing Taako emerge behind the other two, Sazed's eyes went white and skin went pale. He clenched sweaty hands before smiling nervously and laughing. "Uhh, Candlenights shopping. And you?"

"Well, certainly not another cooking show." He had a certain tone, a venom that they'd never heard from Taako before, in his voice when he said the word 'cooking'. 

Sazed turned to run, however, Taako was quick and tackled him to the ground before he could even so much as turn around. Taako pinned Sazed underneath him, straddling and sitting on his stomach. 

"CERTAINLY NOT TO HERE TO SEE THE SAME FUCKER WHO BETRAYED ME YEARS AGO!! DIDN'T COME DOWN HERE TO SEE THAT!!" Taako slapped Sazed, his voice warbling and panicked. He shaked, the other three hearing his voice hitch as he hiccuped. "You FUCKED ME OVER!! YOU BITCH!" He smacked him again with a sob. 

Magnus didn't need to hear or see anything more than a distressed Taako before he gripped his railsplitter and took a step forward to aid his friend, before feeling a deathly cold hand on his shoulder.

"Don't." Spoke Kravitz in a deep, soft voice. "This is Taako's revenge. He needs our support, on the sidelines." 

Kravitz went to stand between Merle and Magnus, and the three shared a knowing look. Taako knew they were there for him. 

Sazed grunted, spitting up some blood from Taako's furious punches and slaps. "You were always such a fame - crazy stuck - up bitch, Taako. You could've prevented all of this if you just let me co-host the damn thing."

Taako took a deep breath, leaning down to grab the collar of Sazed's shirt and pull their faces close. "No. You were a goddamn murderer, Sazed. You wanted to kill me, and when that didn't work out? YOU KILLED 40 FUCKING PEOPLE AND SHIFTED THE BLAME ON ME!!" 

He let out a hysterical laugh-sob, before continuing. "You gave me night terrors for years. You let me believe that I was a killer, take all of that guilt. I couldn't cook - still can't! Even though I fucking know now that it was you."

Sazed laughed. A low, ugly gurgle, through blood. "You gonna kill me too, sweet cheeks?"

Taako visibly shivered, before standing and backing away from Sazed. "Unlike you, I'm not a murder." 

Sazed laughed again as he began to sit up. "Course. You were always a coward an a runner." He makes kissy noises at Taako. "On that last night, too? All screamin' about how you didn't want this? I still felt your goddamn orgasm. Cause you're a piece of trash an you know it." He spits to the ground. 

Taako starts shaking again, but this time, in fury. The other three can see his blush darken as he raises his umbra staff and fires off three rapid-fire magic missiles.

"SHUT UP!! SHUT UP, SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Taako screamed as he fired. Sazed was left barely breathing, bloodied to hell, but Taako didn't stop. He beat Sazed with the blunt of his umbra staff until he was dead, and even then, he didn't stop, sobbing on the dead body. 

It was Kravitz who moved first. He sat beside Taako and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, speaking in a low, soothing voice. "Hey." 

Taako whined, against himself. He covered his mouth with his hands and leaned into Kravitz touch, sobbing against his chest. 

Kravitz rubbed Taako's back soothingly, fingers running through his hair. "I know. It's okay, now. He's gone. You'll never run into him again, and he's not coming back." 

At this point, Magnus and Merle had moved to sit beside Taako as well.

Magnus spoke next. "Hey, I dunno if it helps any, but if you didn't kill him, I totally would have."

"If only I had the power to heal emotional wounds." Said Merle somberly. 

Taako laughed weakly, as he cried and wiped at his eyes. "Y-yeah right. You're a shitty cleric..."

The three smile at Taako's quip, glad that they were able to cheer him up a little bit. 

Kravitz moves to cradle Taako's face in his hands gently as he gives him a kiss. "Let's get you cleaned up back home, yeah?"

Taako just nods between sobs, clinging tightly to Kravitz as he tears a rift into reality and teleports the four of them back to the Tres Horny Boys home suite. 


	2. Calm-Down Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako takes a shower and eats some brownies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I luv thos fics where taako beats up/kills sazed but I always want like an after-care type thing after it happens so here it goes.  
> Also yeah Krav keeps Taako company while he showers bc like they're boyfriends supporting each other its Not Weird
> 
> tw for some kinda graphic rape talk

The four of them walk into the living room of the Tres Horny Boys suite, Kravitz holding Taako close. Once everyone is through, he closes the rift, petting Taako's hair.

"What would you like, dear?" Kravitz murmurs in a low and soothing voice, a hand placed carefully on the small of Taako's back.

Taako takes a deep, shaky breath before speaking. "I wanna take a shower... Scrub the blood of this fucker right off me."

He hesitates before pulling away from Kravitz and heading to the bathroom door. Once there, he turns to face the other three.

"Kravitz, care to join me?" said Taako, batting his eyelashes. Everyone else in the room knew that Taako was trying to be casually flirty, even though what he really wanted was for Kravitz to keep him company after a traumatic experience.

"Of course, darling. Whatever you need." Kravitz made his way over to Taako and left the other two Tres Horny Boys with the words of. "Take care of the apartment, boys."

Taako could hear Magnus and Merle bickering and speaking loudly over how to 'pretty up' the apartment for Taako, and he cringed as he heard one of them (probably Magnus, dude's like a bull in a china shop) banging around the kitchen for whatever reason. Taako sighed and turned away from Kravitz to undress.

"Why did literally everyone have to be there? I mean, they _kinda_ knew before, but now they _know_ know." He let out an irritated groan as he stepped into the shower that he hardly used due to his convenient pocket spa.

Kravitz sat on the toilet, with perfect posture, one leg crossed over the other. "They're not going to judge you, Taako. They both have their own unsavory pasts. As you know about Magnus, anyway." 

"It's weird." Replied Taako as he suds up, the hot water steaming up the bathroom mirror. There was a long silence, Taako in his own thoughts. They both just listened to the water run for a while before Taako spoke up again.

"Hey, um..." Another pause. "When a soul dies, and goes to the Astral Plane... Like, I know that the Eternal Stockade is reserved for necromancy an shit, but do people like Sazed?... When I die, will I?..." He left the thought unfinished, worrying at his bottom lip.

"No. You won't be seeing him again, even in the Astral Plane. Would you like me to tell you about the fate resigned to him?" Kravitz waited for Taako's affirmative "mm-hmm" before continuing. "He's in a separate prison, one for worldly sinners, where he will be subject to what he put others through for eternity. His particular punishment is to die of poisoning, and have his genitals cut off and re-attached on loop forever."

Kravitz cracked a smile when Taako barked laughter back at him. "Serves that fucker right! Oh my god!" He laughed again before continuing, turning off the shower water. "He's going to suffer forever knowing that I put him there!"

Taako chirped happily as he left the shower, Kravitz promptly wrapping a warm towel around him that he had ready for him. Once Taako had dried-off and dressed in a much more casual over-sized sleep shirt and leggings, the two of them made their way back to the living room, Taako's hair wrapped up in the towel atop his head.

"How's it hangin, amigos?" Chimed Taako as he flopped down on the couch and snuggled up next to Kravitz.

Merle replied first. "Nothing other than pampering the hell outta you. How was your shower?"

" _Spectacular_." Purred Taako. "Did you know that I'm never gonna see him again, literally? He's in ghost prison suffering, where he belongs."

"Fuck yeah he does!" Whooped Magnus as he made his way over to the coach, carrying a plate of brownies that he set on the coffee table before them.

Taako gasped at the sight. "These _actually_ look competent, dears! Who taught you?" He closed his eyes as he took a bite of the above-average (to Taako's standards), relatively well-made brownie.

"Mama Burnsides taught me when I was lil'" Beamed Magnus. "I'm a lil rusty, but I hope they're to your liking."

"Ah, nothing's to this boys' liking." said Merle affectionately as he slapped a gentle hand to Taako's back. He had brought over some wine and glasses, pouring Taako a glass as well. "You've got too much of a, how did you put it? _Refined palette_." He said in a teasingly-mocking voice. 

Taako waved a hand dismissively. "Well, compared to you two _brutes_ , yeah!"

The four of them shared a chuckle before Taako got a more serious tone. "Honestly, that dick seriously thought for the years since he left that he gave me an _orgasm_ from the rape. Idiot probably couldn't tell my own blood from a proper orgasm!"

Taako took a long sip of his wine before continuing, the others paying rapt attention. "That fucker was terrible in bed. Never got me to climax once. And he calls me selfish..." He mutters the last part before taking another sip of wine and a bite of brownie.

Taako quickly changed the subject, clearing his throat. "Whatever. It's over! It's over now. I got the last laugh." 

He then stood, taking up the plate of brownies with him. "I'm tired, and also tired of socializing for the evening. Full offense, boys."

The three shared a chuckle once more before Taako continued. "I'm off to bed. Kravitz?" He used a completely different tone when addressing Kravitz's name, using a soft voice and giving him big doe-eyes. "Can you afford to stay a while longer?"

"On a night like this? Absolutely, darling." Kravitz did not hesitate to help Taako carry the plate of brownies off to his bedroom, leaving Magnus and Merle in peace back in the living room. 

Taako's room was a mess, as always. He almost had to play a little game with his feet to avoid stepping on any loose objects as he made his way to his lounge on his bed with brownies, wine, and Death to cuddle.

"What happens now?" Said Taako, almost somberly as he leaned against Kravitz. "Do the night terrors keep coming? Do I get to cook again?"

Kravitz stroked Taako's hair soothingly, aimlessly braiding a few strands. "I don't know. If you continue having night terrors, I'll serenade you to sleep. If you want to try cooking again, I'll be there." He then pressed a soft kiss to Taako's forehead. "Promise." 

Taako smiled sweetly, laughing a little. "You're such a sap, babe." He then yawned as he nuzzled Kravitz's chest. "I'm _exhausted_ , but I'm scared to sleep."

They were then quiet for a moment. Kravitz had spent enough time with Taako that he now understood his social cues for when he wanted something, but didn't know how to ask. Kravitz took it upon himself to ask for him. "I can serenade you tonight, and stay with you till morning? Yeah?"

Taako smiled against Kravitz's cold chest. "You read my mind, bubbeleh." 

He then polished off a few more brownies and wine before tucking himself in bed, listening to Kravitz's beautiful singing voice and feeling his cold fingers in his hair, before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like comment subsbribe

**Author's Note:**

> thanks 4 reading. comfort from buds and bois 2 come in chapter 2.


End file.
